1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat display device and a manufacture method thereof and specifically, to a liquid crystal display and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever since the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become the mainstream display devices, to reduce the thickness and weight is always the main focus of manufacturers. The weight can be reduced by reducing the number of elements used or reducing the weight of individual element. One way to reduce the weight of individual element while maintaining the functionality of the element is to reduce the use of nonfunctional materials.
As for LCDs, the frame for accommodating the display panel to be disposed thereon contains most nonfunctional materials. Thus to reduce LCD's weight normally aims at reducing materials of the frame. However, reducing materials of the frame will also influence the number and position of apertures originally formed on the frame. Correspondingly, the number of elements used to connect components of the LCD is reduced which results in weak connections between components. Thus it can be seen that one of the difficulties in reducing of LCD's weight is to reduce the number of elements used or to minimize the weight of individual element while maintaining the functionality of the elements of the LCD.